


1–1–1

by Karasuno Volleygays (ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Are Dumb, I use that tag a lot, M/M, Mild Profanity, Sports Festival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3666960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor/pseuds/Karasuno%20Volleygays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Karasuno High School Annual Sports Festival rolls around, Kageyama and Hinata, who are in different academic classes, find themselves pitted against one another.</p>
<p>May the best man win.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1–1–1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Maychorian's 30 Day Kagehina Challenge Day 2: Sports Festival.
> 
> The kibasen is a popular school sports festival activity in Japan. One person stands in front of a triangle, with their hands linked to two people in the back of the triangle. A fourth person stands on the front person's linked hands and is lofted in the air while being supported by the front person's shoulders. Basically, the front of the triangle needs to be metal as hell to hold up a person like this. 
> 
> The goal is for the person on the top to steal the hat from the other team's person on top. Whoever gets the opponents' hat wins.

It’s finally here. The event that has effectively thwarted all thoughts of algebra for the past three weeks has arrived, and Kageyama can feel the rush of blood in his veins as he impatiently waits for the national anthem to stop playing.

Sports Festival has always been a favorite, but this is his first at Karasuno and with a new perspective. He can’t wait to prove himself and show everyone at the school that hadn’t seen the volleyball team kick ass at Spring High that their team is the coolest of them all.

And he’ll be playing against Hinata. He looks forward to crushing that tiny moron like a bug.

After the anthem, Kageyama suffers his way through the gymnastics exhibition until they can get to the good games. The relay is the first event, and Kageyama has landed the last leg of the race for Class 3. A wicked smile curls on his lips when he looks over and sees that Hinata has the same spot for his Class 1 team.

When the starting gun goes off, Kageyama bellows encouragement to his team’s runner, although he can’t remember what he says right after it shoots out of his mouth. A few of his classmates look at him strangely, but he looks over and sees that Hinata is doing the same thing.

So Kageyama shouts louder until his throat begins to burn and it’s his time to take the baton.

As soon as the cool aluminum baton touches his palm, Kageyama grips it for all he’s got and runs faster than he has ever run before. Because Hinata is five strides ahead. A bestial cry rips from his lungs as he puts his head down and powers past both the Class 2 and Class 4 runners. If someone were to ask him what their names are, he could not say. They were mere obstacles to him.

Soon, Kageyama is neck and neck with Hinata, but to his dismay, the latter pulls forward by mere centimeters just as they take the finish line. Both of them are wheezing from the effort, but Kageyama doesn’t relinquish his grip on the baton, even when someone shoves a water bottle in his hand.

Gritting his teeth, Kageyama stomps over to Hinata, who is being bombarded by enthusiastic classmates, and grabs him by the hair. “This isn’t over, dumbass.”

“Ow, Bakayama!” Hinata glares at him and gets on his tip-toes to almost-look Kageyama in the eye. “Bring it on.”

Kageyama’s next event doesn’t come until the obstacle course, and he is gleeful when he sees that Hinata is also participating in that event. Everyone in Kageyama’s class, even the ones who think he’s a dick, have said that Kageyama is uncannily good at this event.

The Class 2 participant for the final heat looks back and forth between Kageyama and Hinata nervously; Kageyama barely notices. His eyes are only for the small, wiry body, locked and loaded to explode out of the starting block.

The race starts, and Kageyama and Hinata shoot out to an early lead. Both jump the low wall in front of them with practiced ease, and then roll under the fence posts before stepping through the tires. Next, a rope ladder dangles from about fifteen feet in the air, and it’s attached to a bar with several swinging gymnastics hooks. Kageyama’s superior height allows him to reach the rings first, and his hand-eye coordination give him the edge in swinging across the expanse of rings until he lands on a platform on the other side.

He slides down a canvas chute on his backside and breaks away towards a melon sitting on a fence post, with a blue number 3 to match his class’s designated headband color. It smashes on the ground with a satisfying splat, and Kageyama barrels underneath the ropes and crawls like the hounds of hell are on his heels.

Finally, the finish line is in sight, and Kageyama crosses it to win the heat, only realizing once he does that Hinata had actually been a mere meter behind him most of the time. Ignoring the cheers of his classmates, Kageyama approaches Hinata once again. “Now we’re even.”

“Yes, we are,” Hinata fires back with clenched teeth.

Kageyama scowls. “Are you doing the kibasen?”

“We will win the kibasen, Kageyama. I won’t lose to you again!”

Eyes glinting at the challenge, Kageyama grows quiet as he returns to his class to await the final challenge of the Sports Festival: the kibasen.

At last, as the day winds down, it is time for the grand finale, which most of the spectators have really come to see. They go through by single elimination, with each class’s four teams of four sparring against one another until only two groups remain.

Of course, Hinata’s group is still in due to Hinata’s light weight as the man on top yet steadiness in the air. Kageyama recognizes the boy with glasses whose shoulders Hinata was riding from the few times he walked past Class 1 during lunch. Basketball team, he remembers. The other two are guys from the baseball team. Kageyama can’t help but observe that they will be formidable opponents.

His own team is solid, as well. He is the primary support for the girl from the tennis team on his shoulders, with one wrestler and one soccer player on the left and right, respectively. When they circle to discuss strategy, he is glad to see that his teammates are as serious about winning as he is, and out of habit, he sticks his fist in the center and bellows, “Fight!”

The other three bump fists in kind and add to his cheer before they line up in formation.

Kageyama kneels and links hands with the back two with an iron grip. He’s sure he’s hurting the Soccer-kun’s hands, but one cannot ensure victory without sacrifice. They rise as a unit to their feet, with Tennis-kun’s feet planted in both sets of linked hands and her knees squashed in Kageyama’s armpits for steadiness. Her floppy blue hat flaps in the gentle breeze, and all of them think, perhaps, that the moment is a bit more than epic.

Hinata is mounted in his perch, with a similar red hat, and they line up at the starting spots until the teacher tells them to start. Hinata’s opponent is taller than he is, and her longer reach gives her the first solid swipe at Hinata’s hat, which is the proverbial flag and game-ending prize.

However, Hinata will not be outdone. Much to the objection of his entire pyramid, he lashes his hand out and nearly causes them all to topple to the ground. “Shouyou!” Basketball-kun cries as he regains his balance.

Kageyama uses this opportunity to strike while the enemy is vulnerable, so with two quick squeezes to his pyramid mates’ hands, they step forward in unison to attack.

Hinata’s team manages to evade, but they are still off-balance and Kageyama doesn’t intend to allow them to recover. Slowly but surely, his team chases Hinata’s across the field until they are nearly out of bounds. Kageyama smirks when he notices that Basketball-kun’s legs are shaking.

“Finish them,” he growls. Tennis-kun hisses, “Ossu.”

The teams clash together, and Hinata clashes with Tennis-kun. Her teeth are bared, and Hinata has the same faraway look he gets when he is in extreme focus. Their limbs beat against one another until Hinata takes on last, strong swipe.

This is when Basketball-kun’s knees finally give way.

All Kageyama can see is a Hinata Shouyou cannonball hurtling towards him, and Hinata impacts his chest like a sack of bricks and knocks both of their pyramids to the ground. Wrestling-kun catches Tennis-kun, which Soccer-kun lands heavily on his rump. Hinata’s teammates do not fare as well.

Basketball-kun is tangled with Baseball-kun One and Baseball-kun Two, their legs indistinguishable from one to the next. All of them were groaning.

Yet no one looks at any of them. Instead, Kageyama is acutely aware of dozens of eyes glued to him and Hinata. Kageyama is lying flat on the ground while Hinata straddles his hips, his torso resting heavily on Kageyama’s chest.

“You didn’t win,” Kageyama wheezes. 

“I didn’t get the hat.” 

“You lose.”

“So do you!”

Kageyama’s hand shoots up into Hinata’s hair and yanks the smaller boy’s head down near his. When he sees Hinata’s eyes sparkle with challenge, Kageyama finds it much harder to breathe, even with the burden on his chest.   
Hinata’s lids lower, and his short bursts of breath mix with Kageyama’s. Heat flares in Kageyama’s belly, despite the cold earth beneath him.

With a growl, Kageyama tugs Hinata’s head the rest of the way down and smashes their mouths together.

Lashing back in surprise, Hinata sputters while Kageyama says, “I win,” and pushes Hinata off of him. With a throaty chuckle, he strides off while ignoring his classmates’ catcalling.

“Come back here, stupid Kageyama!” Hinata squeaks before tripping over his own feat and falling on his face. “Come back here!”

The match ending due to player safety concerns (and because Tennis-kun is threatening to decapitate Basketball-kun), Kageyama finds that he doesn’t really mind that much. After all, he’s always wanted to do that.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is 1-1-1 because it shows one win, one loss, and one tie. While Kageyama certainly claimed victory at the end, he didn't technically win. It was more of a mental victory.


End file.
